The Way You Move
by MrsShadow
Summary: Thane and Shepard go on a mission that lands them in a club. When things get heavy will they make it back to the ship? R


The Way You Move.

A/n: Mass Kink prompt : Thane and Shep go dancing at a club. They get a little tipsy and things turn hot and heavy on the dance floor. Shep is impressed by Thane's moves and by... Other things. They try to take it elsewhere but end up screwing somewhere nearby.

Here's my take on it - hope you enjoy it!

******TK******LS******

"You can't be serious!"

The outraged wails of Commander Shepard and pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau could be heard through the ship wide communications channel. It was followed by a very satisfied flanged chuckled;

"We are very serious Spectre Shepard, it is of the utmost importance you be the one to make this nuisance down; quickly and quietly. Thus the mission parameters."

"Quietly is putting a silenced bullet in the scum's head while he steps out of his shower, Councilor! Taking him out in a club puts civilians at unnecessary risk! Not to mention I'm on a high priority mission to stop the Collector attacks!" The Commander seethed, a crunch sounding over the speakers, indicating some poor component of the bridge had fallen prey to the woman's strength - again.

"You've got your orders Commander, complete the mission!" was the parting bark of the Turian Councilor before the com link went dead. The ship was silent for all of two minutes before the a terrified squeak sounded over the com channel.

"Commander Shepard requests shore party team to meet in the briefing room A.S.A.P!"

***********TK*************LS************

That was how Thane ended up in a nameless minor club in the Zakera wards with his Commander and Garrus. There were no asari dancers here, which told the trio this was a human inspired place, and most likely frequented by their quarry.

"Check it out boys" Lizza commented, moving away to go check her jacket.

The sniper pair looked at each other, both very out of sorts. This was not their "scene", never would be and now they had to check it out? Each shook his head muttering to their gods as they moved forward into a crush of writhing bodies.

Apparently it was early, not everyone was drunk and the target was no where to be seen, Thane noted, having made it through the sea of bodies to the bar. Ordering a drink he turned and saw that Garrus had been taken hostage by group of young women, all of them pawing at his cloths and staring at him with lust clear on their faces. The look on the turian's face however was one of absolute horror, blue eyes looking this way and that for an escape plan.

"Poor Garrus," Lizza sighed, sliding on to a stool to the assassin's left, taking him uncharacteristically off guard.

"Indeed" He muttered, taking in his Siha's outfit for the first time that night; the emerald dress was skin tight, accentuating the curve of the Commander's breasts and hips, it hugged the curve of her ass. Thane knew the dress must be scandalizing to the ever covered Commander, when he saw it was just long enough to be considered decent, leaving miles of her legs visible to the eye - a prospect Thane was more than pleased with. The golden strands of her hair brushing along the fabric-out of her usual sever bun, the assassin noted, the scent of earth lilies filling his senses, blocking out the rising scent of sweat and liquor.

When Lizza turned, fluorescent purple drink in hand, Thane's eyes widened perceptibly, not only was the dress short, it's neckline plunged to the woman's stomach, leaving her stomach indentation - belly button if he remembered correctly - visible with its jewelry adornment.

"See something you like, Krios?"

"My eyes always delight in the sight of you, Siha"

Thane almost smiled when Lizza pouted at his vague compliment, unbidden a memory of one of their encounters aboard the SR2 Normandy took hold of his thoughts.

'Large blue eyes are meeting their counter part in the predatory turian. Jests and insults are traded, the Females voice escalating when outmatched. The turian is her friend, smiles, makes a cutting remark. Blue eyes become sour and full-lipped mouth tugs into a frown before the lower lip juts out. The turian crows his victory. Shepard reels back and kicks him in the shin - an adolescent display between friends.'

Coming back to himself, Thane looked back at his lover, only to find her glass empty on the counter and Lizza gone from his sight. Scanning the club, he found her - dancing atop on of a raised dias and lost his breath as he watched her.

**********TK****************LS**********

Lizza could feel Thane's eyes on her from across the club, a smug smile tugging at her lips as she danced. Ever since they'd partnered together to find Kolyat on the Citadel it had been a game of cat and mouse. He would make an innuendo or send a look of longing at her while on a mission, but when she went down to visit him after making her rounds with the crew- he clamed up. Now it was her turn - and she'd be damned if tonight the mouse didn't want to play in the end.

Trusting Garrus, who'd rescued himself from the group of women pawing at him, to take care of the mark whenever they showed up, Lizza gave herself over to the music. It had been years since she'd last enjoyed dancing, shore leave not the time nor place to attract the attention of her crewmates. Now however, the music danced over her spine like it had when she was a teen, it guided her with a gentle hold on her hips and swung her arms up to curl against each other over her head.

Her blue eyes close and suddenly the room seems to be empty, its just her, the music and Thane. She's moving in a slow almost lazy dance, matching the darker undertone of the music, each turn or sway of her hips is purely for the drell to enjoy. Lizza is lost as she tilts back her head, arms sliding down her sides as her knees bend and bring her close to the dias' floor - the beat is changing now, her body slides with it; eyes popping open when her hips are grabbed.

"Enjoying the music, Siha?"

The Commander only laughs lightly as Thane begins to move with her, too caught in the music and less than incline to answer him. For a while, they dance this way, Thane molded to her from shoulder to hips, swaying in a slow seductive dance matching the beat that pounds through the room and their blood. Throwing her arm behind her assassin's head, she scanned the dance floor, aware that they had a job to do and shivered when the rumbled in her ear.

"The mark just came in, he's going to the coat check"

Nodding the Commander moved her free hand through her hair and tapped at her Omni-tool earpiece. Sliding down Thane's body, his hand holding her arm so she cannot move to far, Lizza spoke in rapid fire to Garrus.

"By the door, Thane gave visual are you good to take him out?"

"On it"

The music's slow and lazy beat picked up again, spurring Lizza to swing away from Thane, arm twisting to cup the back of his neck as she faced him. The hard beat drove Lizza, and Thane moved to match it, his movements still sluggish as he watched Garrus maneuver and take out the target with security none the wiser. It was only when the female biotic plastered herself to his front, hands tangled in her own hair with closed eyes that Thane realized her intentions.

Knowing the target was eliminated, Thane gave himself over to the game in earnest wrapping an arm around her small waist, the other coming to grasp her thigh. He moved against Shepard, dipping and grinding with her, even turning her around abruptly again. The scent and feel of her against him whittled away at his control, and sent his lust soaring to heights previously left forgotten.

Thane groaned into her ear as his cock stirred to life, pressing insistently into Lizza's backside to try and alleviate the want. All it did was prove his want to the woman, and task her to torment him. The Commander danced with him in a way that was sinful, the pair putting on a show that Fornax would hear about and probably call about in the morning.

Lizza teased him with her hips - soft rolls that barely touched him- made him growl when she curled her arms away from him, hands smoothing down the fabric keeping her skin from his eyes. The feelings they invoked in each other were heady- dizzying, it made her skin crawl and her body ache to be tossed against the nearest wall and fucked into oblivion.

The assassin and commander ground against each other, hands blazing heated trails over each other wherever skin was bared. As his desire's lips crashed onto his in a demanding kiss, Thane praised the gods that it was dark enough and late enough so no one could see or care. Their mouths warred for dominance, neither relenting until one drew a moan from the other.

Lizza squirmed as Thane's hand with its rough, leathery skin trailed over her thigh before hiking it up to set around his waist. For the first time that night she praised the length of her skirt as her core pressed tight to the drell's length as he ground into her, tearing a moan from her that was drown by his tongue taking command of her mouth. Soon the woman felt as if she were drunk on the kiss, pushing up off the floor with her other leg to wrap around him completely, hands cradling his head as she slid her tongue against his. Vaguely she recalled Mordin's warnings of oral contact, but was thrust from those recollections when Thane moaned, hands tightening their hold and dragging her over his erection.

"Jesus Christ Thane!" Lizza exclaimed, wide eyed as she realized just how sizeable the man she had wrapped herself around was.

"I'm not acquainted with this Jesus, Siha" He retorted calmly, hopping down from the dais and walking calmly to the door. Rolling her eyes, Shepard saw Garrus being chatted up by an asari, while tracking their movement. Tapping her Omni-tool head piece again she linked with Garrus;

"Grab my coat when you leave would ya?"

"What…Shepard…Wait…Coat? Why?"

"Stepping out for a second…with Thane"

"If its only for a second-" Garrus was cut off by Shepard's gasp as Thane's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear.

"Got it. Garrus out" The turian barked, quickly shutting off their com channel, returning to the asari as the doors slid shut. This area of the ward seemed completely barren of people, the lights indicating the small hours of the morning as Thane carried Shepard in the general direction of the Normandy.

For Lizza's part, she was barely coherent, being rocked against Thane with each step and the feel of his sand paper like tongue on her skin driving her crazy. Whining low in her throat, Lizza attacked her lover's lips again with the intense need to taste him as she wiggled against his hips. Thane's hold on her took a bruising quality when he felt her hips brush over his length, his pants much to tight at this moment.

"Lizza, I need you to stop if we're to make it back to the ship"

With a cursory glance around the street, Lizza jerked her head to the left, "There, we can get a room."

Thane looked where Lizza had directed and raised a skeptical brow. It was a seedy hourly (to start) hotel. He was going to protest but Shepard bit at his collar bone and rocked against him, dragging her body down and back up with a wordless plea moaned against his skin. Taking off at a trot, the assassin and commander burst into the lobby, attached at the lips, startling the quarian attendant.

"Room for the night" Shepard barked, fishing in her skin tight dress a moment before flinging a credit chit at the attendant. Wordlessly the woman charged the room and put the chit and keycard on the counter. By that time, Thane's mouth was working at Lizza's collar bone, watching with smug eyes when her head fell back, a deep moan parting her lips. Palming the chit and key they took off down the hall.

Half way up the stairs, since the cheeky bitch attendant had put them on the top floor, Thane set Shepard on her feet. His hands slipped up her thighs until they had dragged her dress over her hips, baring her lacy and surprisingly feminine panties. Rubbing his fused fingers at her core for a moment, he kissed his soon to be lover again, softly caressing her lips with his, rumbling when her hands smoothed over his head and pulled him closer. The kiss was languid, filled with promises both sweet and sultry, tongues played over each other and mapped out the mouths of their partner with a need that thrummed through their bodies- intense enough to drive Thane to grasp the delicate lace between Shepards thighs, pulling until it ripped.

"I am sorry Siha, -"

"Shut up and take me Thane" Lizza ground out, dragging her nails down the drell's exposed chest, making him groan before fumbling at his zipper, nearly ripping the seams in her haste to expose his flesh to her eyes. In moments the pressure was lifted and Thane felt his cock spring free of his leathers, watching Lizza's eyes go wide and skitter between his face and his length.

"Is…Is that going to fit?" She stuttered, eyes still alight with lust, but a shadow of concern descended over her face as she spoke. Chuckling Thane stepped into the cradle of her legs, and thrust at her nether lips teasingly.

"Shall we find out Siha?" he asked, nuzzling and nipping at her chest as he lifted her up, feeling rather than seeing a nod of agreement. Smiling when her legs wound around his hips again, the assassin tugged at Shepard's top, freeing one breast and then the other. This part of her was foreign to his eyes, Irakah had been flat chested as all drell, undaunted, Thane pressed, Lizza more firmly against the wall and brought a had to her breast, gently squeezing and playing with her flesh. Smiling when his lover moans out "harder" her made his exploration of her less gentle, locating and toying with her nipples almost harshly when he heard her moans of approval.

Lizza was helpless in this position, she couldn't do much but wiggle against him in vain trying to make her partner hurry in his exploration. Thane had his woman squirming and crying out before long, her hands fisted in his collar as his tongue swirled and flicked around each nipple in turn, his fingers moving between them, touching and teasing at her wet nether lips before exploring beyond them - fascinated by her deep moans when he found a little nub of flesh at the top of her slit.

But his passion wasn't for exploring and bringing his Commander to almost torturous pleasure tonight, it was too pressing, he wanted her to much. Taking his fingers from her lips and smoothing the wetness from her onto his head he tightened his arm around her and lowered her onto himself. He paused a moment when his head was hugged by her entrance, a stubborn resistance found there, kissing over Lizza's skin frantically, he thrust against her entrance until he slid in with a quiet pop and a loud gasp from bruised lips.

"Y-you've got ridges" She breathed, clinging to him drunkenly, most likely a side effect from all the kissing.

Not bothering to answer her statement, Thane concentrated on working his length into her, marveling at the tightness and the way she squeezed. It had been so long since he'd last taken pleasure in the depths of a female, no memory compared to the one he was making now. Two inches and then three disappeared into Shepard's body before a door slammed below, effectively reminding them they were fucking in a dirty stairwell. Wrapping his other arm around his Siha's waist, he stepped away from the wall and made the ascent up the stairs, the movement, sending him deeper with each step.

Lizza was beside herself, stretched to the brim with Thane's dick - she was almost right in thinking he may not have been able to fit- he wasn't moving enough for her, she could feel his slightly pronounced bumps as they moved but it just wasn't enough. Burying her face in the leather of Thane's jacket she rocked helplessly against him, whining for him to hurry up, that she was going crazy. Shepard barely heard the click of door opening and closing before Thane pulled her from him, tossing her onto the bed.

Glassy eyed Lizza watched him unbuckles his guns, coat and vest, tossing them aside, his dark eyes burning holes into her as she laid back, hands pulling at her nipples before she wiggled out of her dress. Left in only black heeled shoes, Lizza scooted up the bed, relishing in the slight scratch of the threadbare comforter against her pale skin. Lifting a finger and quirking it for Thane to get over here, she giggled almost giddily when he crawled up the bed at her.

Her eyes took in his form - all wiry muscles, the pretty iridescent green sheen of his skin, her fingers itched to trace his black markings and taste his impressive phallus - but that would wait for another night. Right now, she was intent on just letting him fuck her until she couldn't talk - and the assassin made good on her silent demand.

Thane slide between her thighs, hands smoothing over her thighs smirking when he saw her shiver and the blue eyes he cared for so much dilate. Placing soft kisses over her mound, he settled an arm over her hips to keep them still. Studying her opening, he found her hairless, something hed failed to notice in the stairwell, but remembered from his research it was a preference some human females had - and was glad Shepard was a part of that population. Bringing his mouth to her lips, his rough tongue pointed, the drell licked at them, eyes trained on Shepard's face as her eyes fell closed and head fell back. Satisfied this wasn't going to offend her, Thane began licking and sucking at her slit.

Lizza writhed and moaned as Thane ate her out, hands fisting in the comforter, half out of her mind by the time his tongue breached her opening. The strokes of his tongue moving inside her, probing, mimicking what was to come, driving faster as her moans turned to wails. Moving a hand to play with Shepard's nub, Thane wasn't surprised when a few strokes later she came undone, her channel clenching at his tongue, hips bucking wildly against his face as she arched, the comforter tearing under her fingers.

Little by little Thane eased in his attention to her as she calmed, until his hand stayed stroking her lips gently, as he notched his lower half to hers. Using the same hand that had been stroking her lips to part them, the assassin began to press inside of her once more. Groaning as Lizza's muscles fluttered around his girth, he thrust quickly into her depths, arousal to pent to go slowly this time.

The Commander welcomed his length, lifting her hips to meet the thrust, legs wrapped around his hips and pressing him deeper. Together they set a frantic pace, hands and mouths skittering over whatever skin they can find. In the recesses of Thane's mind, he is remorseful at the brutal way he takes Lizza, but doesn't dwell as his lover wails and yells for more.

There will be bruises in the morning, he decides, biting and sucking at Shepard, marking the woman as his, praying as he thrusts that she will be his for a time longer than he can realistically hope for. But even as they cry and cling to each other in completion, sweat slick and satisfied for the moment - Thane knows he'll have her again and stay with her until the ocean claims his soul.

A/n: So there it was! I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize if I got to sappy at the end.


End file.
